Chocolat chaud et baisers
by Camille13
Summary: Un petit voyage tard dans la nuit... Du chaocolat chaud aux baisers il n'y a qu'un pas... Fic un peu à l'eau de rose... mais bon : MMAD Traduction de SylvaDragon.


_Disclaimer: _rien n'est à moi... ni les personnages et le contexte qui sont à JKR, ni l'histoire qui est à SylvaDragon.

_Note de la traductrice :_ la fic originale en anglais "Hot chocolate and kisses" de SylvaDragon est ici (.net/s/4900537/1/Hot_Chocolate_and_Kisses), merci à elle! et aussi un grand merci à ma bêta Maiachan5 (.net/u/1883643/Maiachan5) Maintenant place à l'histoire!!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chocolat chaud et baisers.**

Alors que Minerva marchait dans les couloirs, après avoir travaillé durant une bonne partie de la nuit à corriger des copies, elle entendit un drôle de bruit venant des cuisines de Poudlard. Elle fronça les sourcils… Si elle trouvait _encore_ Ron Weasley en train de faire un raid dans les cuisines, il allait avoir de sérieux problèmes.

Tandis que Minerva arrachait la porte, déjà ouverte, des cuisines, elle vit Albus Dumbledore, une tasse de chocolat fumant dans les mains dansant joyeusement en tournant en rond dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d'un pyjama mauve et rose décoré avec de minuscules petits phénix voletant ici et là, un peignoir duveteux rouge vif couvert d'étoiles d'or scintillantes et un bonnet de nuit avec des pompons, le tout rayé selon les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Alors qu'il se pavanait tout autour de la cuisine, Albus était suivit par une procession de pots, de casseroles et d'assiettes bondissantes.

Minerva gémit, en effet, elle avait momentanément perdu l'usage des mots depuis qu'elle commencé à regarder son mari. Albus s'arrêtait souvent de danser une seconde pour pendre une petite gorgée de chocolat et sourire béatement. Ensuite, radieux, il agitait les mains dans les airs comme s'il dirigeait un orchestre et chantait en même temps : « Je suis un buveur secret de chocolat chaud, c'est juste une de ces nuit… »

Tandis qu'Albus chantait, les cuillères et les fourchettes venaient frapper les casseroles comme si c'était des tambours, pendants que leurs couvercles imitaient des timbales, faisant un bruit métallique d'enfer. Minerva gémit une seconde fois à l'écoute de cette cacophonie qui atteignait ses oreilles, entendant ce bruit, Albus jeta un coup d'œil et lui fit un sourire radieux et charmeur.

Minerva lui rendit son sourire accompagné de son regard le plus féroce. « Tu sais quelle heure il est ?! » dit-elle d'un ton réprobateur.

Albus sembla ignorer que la question de Minerva était purement rhétorique et répondit joyeusement « c'est l'heure du chocolat chaud ma chérie. »

« Il est 1h30 du matin… C'est l'heure qu'il est ! » Minerva, très irritée, gronda sa réponse.

Les yeux bleu clair d'Albus pétillèrent en réponse, comme s'il écartait largement les bras pour embrasser le monde entier de sa joie. « Tous les moments sont des "instants chocolat chaud" » répondit Albus, « comme tous les moments sont des "instants pour embraser Minerva" …»

Mais avant que Minerva n'ait pu lui répondre, Albus commença à la poursuivre autour de la large table en bois qui se tenait au centre de la cuisine. Après plusieurs tours de la table, Albus n'était toujours pas prêt d'attraper Minerva, et tous les deux étaient de plus en plus hors d'haleine, bien que Minerva ait encore assez de souffle pour railler Albus au sujet de son incapacité à la rattraper. Albus changea de direction et attrapa Minerva par surprise en la coinçant entre le garde-manger et le fourneau.

« Je crois que j'ai réussi à t'attraper mon amour. » dit Albus d'une voix triomphante, ses yeux bleus brillants comme des étoiles un soir de pleine lune.

Minerva se plaignit de ce changement de direction inattendu, comme quoi ce n'était pas juste, quand Albus l'attira vers lui et lui embrassa les lèvres amoureusement. Les lèvres d'Albus goutaient le chocolat chaud avec une pointe de citron, Minerva, adossée à lui, sentait les tensions et le stress de sa soirée de travail s'évanouir tandis que sa bouche faisait un travail magique sur la sienne.

Quand ils s'écartèrent finalement, le visage de Minerva paraissait moins sévère que d'habitude, ses yeux émeraudes semblaient pétiller tout comme les yeux d'Albus le faisaient. Durant un moment, elle le regarda tendrement, sa main restant amoureusement sur son épaule. Ensuite, elle retrouva son comportement normal, elle lui demanda avec juste une pointe de désapprobation « Est-ce que tu dois vraiment chanter quand tu descends boire un chocolat chaud ? »

Albus, riant doucement et les yeux brillant d'humour et d'amusement, répondit « Je faisais une sérénade, ma chère. » Et avant que Minerva n'aie pu demander encore une fois s'il avait une idée de l'heure qu'il était, il ajouta rapidement : « Tout moment est bon pour une sérénade du chocolat chaud… exactement comme tout moment est bon pour… »

Plus que consciente de ce qui allait venir, Minerva interrompit Albus précipitamment. « Tu n'oserais pas. » Elle menaça-t-elle avec un regard froid.

Albus fit semblant de ne pas entendre Minerva et finit joyeusement : « faire une sérénade sur Minerva. » Albus ouvrit largement les bras et commença à chanter à Minerva une chanson d'amour moldue qu'il avait entendue récemment. Minerva qui tentait désespérément de le faire taire. Albus se trompait légèrement dans les mots, et il chantait terriblement faux, comme compensation pour sa voix montant en crescendo et il cria presque tandis qu'il essayait de monter correctement dans les aigus.

Ni Albus, ni Minerva n'avaient remarqué qu'Albus se tenait debout sous l'ouverture du conduit d'aération ouvert qui rejoignait l'ensemble des tuyaux de tout le château. Comme Albus essayait d'augmenter le volume de sa sérénade pour Minerva, le bruit commença à faire écho dans les tuyaux, devenant horriblement distordu jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse entendre d'une manière fort effrayante par les autres occupants du château. Les étudiants endormis commencèrent à se réveiller et à se répandre dans les couloirs, ils avaient encore un œil dans le cousin et se demandaient ce qu'était ce hurlement surnaturel. Certains semblaient plus que légèrement effrayés, d'autres avaient un visage plus courageux, tandis que tous se blottissaient ensemble en de petits rassemblements nerveux, encore un œil dans le coussin.

En bas, dans la cuisine, Minerva en avait plus qu'assez d'Albus et de ses chants épouvantables, et était déterminée à le faire taire d'une manière ou d'une autre. « Albus Dumbledore vous allez arrêter cet horrible bruit de suie, et aller au lit une fois pour toute. » Elle tonna, brandissant une grande casserole lourde par la poignée d'une manière menaçante.

Albus jeta un regard à Minerva, et un dangereux coup d'œil à la casserole qu'elle tenait, il déglutit et fut instantanément réduit au silence. Docilement, il suivit Minerva hors des cuisines et monta les escaliers, agrippant son chocolat chaud. Albus et Minerva montèrent légèrement, et tandis qu'ils tournaient à un angle, ils virent tous leurs étudiants planter nerveusement dans le couloir à la place d'être bien au chaud dans leur lit.

« Ne devriez-vous pas être tous au lit ? » Demanda Albus avec un regard perçant, remarquant que nombre d'entre eux semblait effrayé par quelque chose.

Après quelques secondes d'un silence gêné, Percy Weasley parla enfin. « Nous avons entendu un bruit étrange, Monsieur le Directeur, certains parmi les plus jeunes avaient peur et sont sortis. J'étais justement en train de leur demander de retourner dans leur lit, Monsieur. »

Une majorité des autres étudiants regardèrent Percy tandis qu'il disait cela, il pouvait être vraiment pompeusement ennuyeux de temps en temps.

« C'était un horrible bruit gémissant… qui semblait venir des murs… » C'était Harry Potter qui avait parlé, tandis qu'il sentait le doux regard d'Albus, l'interrogeant, sur lui.

« Ouais » Ajouta Ron Weasley, « On aurait dit que quelqu'un était tué ou quelque chose comme ca. »

Les yeux d'Albus étincelèrent tandis qu'il réprimait difficilement un gloussement, il se tourna vers Minerva et lui souffla doucement à l'oreille. « Il semble que nous ayons réveillé l'école en entier ma chère. »

« Non, _tu_ as réveillé toute l'école. » Lui souffla Minerva en gratifiant Albus d'un regard violent. « Maintenant retournez tous au lit, c'était juste les fantômes qui criaient et gémissaient dans les couloirs, pas besoin de s'inquiété. » Ordonna Minerva tandis qu'elle faisait rentrer les étudiants dans leur dortoir.

Les coins de la bouche d'Albus se relevèrent quand il entendit le commentaire de Minerva à propos des fantômes, et ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement. « Du chocolat chaud va être envoyé dans tous les dortoirs et les cours de demain matin seront annulés. Après tout, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser vous endormir en classe, n'est ce pas… » Albus annonça cela avec un petit sourire gentil. « Maintenant tout le monde au lit. »

Alors que les étudiants commençaient à retourner vers leurs dortoirs, Albus se tourna vers Minerva qui le regardait maintenant encore plus férocement, et demanda avec les yeux brillants. « Est-ce que je suis vraiment un si mauvais chanteur ? »

« Oui ! » Dit Minerva irritablement et d'un ton sec. « Et tu ne peux pas annuler les cours comme ca quand tu… »

« Et mon baiser ? » Demanda tendrement Albus, une charmante petite étincelle dans ses yeux bleus saphir.

Pensant que tous les étudiants étaient partis, Minerva sourit tendrement à Albus et l'embrassa doucement et amoureusement sur les lèvres, à la plus grande joie de Ron, Harry et Hermione, qui étaient restés cachés.

« La vache ! » Dit Ron tandis qu'il voyait Dumbledore placer ses mains autour de la taille du professeur McGonagall et l'embrasser passionnément en retour.

« Mince alors ! » Dit Harry au même instant.

« Je le savais » Dit Hermione d'un ton triomphant.

Minerva fit un bond en arrière, ses joues rougissement à cause de son embarras alors qu'elle lissait sa robe en essayant de retrouver son calme. Albus sourit simplement avec bienveillance au trio et leur dit doucement. « Alors vous avez découvert notre petit secret… Ca devait arriver un jour je suppose… »

Hermione qui les regardait absolument enchantée se répéta. « Je le savais… J'en étais sûre. »

Albus gloussa doucement, tandis que Minerva, sans voix, le regardait, regard qui s'intensifia lorsqu'Albus ajouta calmement. « Vous êtes la jeune fille la plus perspicace… Et vous avez raison, nous sommes mariés mais nous préférons, pour différentes raisons, rester discrets. » Malgré son regard pétillant, il y avait dans la voix d'Albus plus qu'une légère pointe de sérieux.

Ron et Harry étaient tous deux bouche bée face à Albus et Minerva, l'étonnement inscrit sur leurs visages. Albus gloussa une fois de plus en remarquant cela. « Allons, vous ne pensez tout de même pas que le professeur McGonagall permettrait au directeur de l'embrasser sans qu'elle soit mariée avec lui, n'est ce pas ? » La taquina-t-il gentiment.

« Albus… Albus ! » Bredouilla Minerva indignée.

Albus déposa tendrement sa main sur son bras, il se penche vers elle et lui souffla doucement. « Ma chère, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, mais nous ne pouvons nier ce qu'ils ont vu, cependant c'est mieux qu'ils sachent la vérité. Je crois qu'ils ne parleront de notre secret à personne jusqu'au bon moment. »

« Tu n'as pas à trouver tout cela si sacrément amusant, cependant… » Minerva souffla sa réponse, ce qui fit pétiller les yeux d'Albus, ce qu'elle trouvait à la fois incroyablement irritant et en même temps tout à fait irrésistible et charmant.

« Harry, Ron, Hermione, j'ai confiance en vous pour ne dire à personne ce que vous avez vu ce soir ? » Demanda Albus alors que son regard perçant s'attardait sur le trio. « Je dois vous demander de ne révéler à personne notre mariage. »

« Ne vous inquiété pas professeur, nous ne dirons rien à personne. » Dit Harry pendant que Ron et Hermione acquiesçaient. « Et je pense que c'est génial… » Ajouta Harry.

Albus mit doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry durant une seconde et lui sourit. « Merci mon cher garçon. » Dit-il gentiment. « Et maintenant, il est vraiment très extrêmement tard pour vous trois qui devriez être au lit, alors allez-y. » Albus tapotât Harry sur l'épaule un peu à la manière d'un grand-père, ensuite, toujours main dans la main avec Minerva, ils regardèrent le trio s'éloigner vers la tour de Gryffondor.

Tandis qu'Albus et Minerva s'asseyaient dans leur chambre en buvant un chocolat chaud devant un doux feu scintillant, le trio s'assit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor bavardant et gloussant au sujet de ce secret que seulement eux et quelques membres du personnel savaient – un secret qu'ils gardèrent tous loyalement jusqu'à la défaite de Voldemort, moment où Albus et Minerva purent enfin révéler qu'ils étaient secrètement mariés depuis de très nombreuses années.


End file.
